Omokage: Your Face of Kindness
by xXKissing Violets One By OneXx
Summary: It's been a long time since the Shaman Tournament was suspended. Ren and Horohoro meet up with Yoh and decide to chill at a new club. But what was intended to be harmless fun ends up to be a reunion with a certain blonde haired girl. YohxAnna


_"Even a mask can never hold or hide the feelings that are evident. Those feelings that are so strong and are only for you."_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Shaman King characters! They're owned by Hiroyuki Takei.

_Yoh POV..._

My body was aching. Point blank. Even when Dobby Village disappeared and the Shaman Tournament got suspended I guess, I didn't expect things to be so tiring. I had never felt this tired since I fought Hao. And _that_ was extremely tiring. Night came fast and partially I'm thankful. Had a certain blonde haired girl been here with me, I think I would still be out there training. Well that was the past.

I walked or maybe dragged myself up to the door only to see Horohoro and Ren standing outside. Ren seemed to be fuming a bit, but Horo just stood there with his goofy smile. Some things never change. He turned around and when he saw me, he yelled, "YOH! OI!!" Yup, good ol' Horohoro still as loud as ever.

I smiled trying not to show how tired I was, but Ren immediately could see right through me. "Hey guys. Where you headed to?" I said trying to deter Ren from noticing how exhausted I was. "We're heading to this new club that opened up. Desert Paradise or something like that. I hear it's good." Horo said with a lot of anticipation. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Ren. "You're going Ren? I mean I really would have expected Ryu or Chocolove, but never would I have expected you. You really don't like to go to those places anyway. This is a first." I said with surprise in my voice.

Ren with his high and mighty self snorted and turned his head. "I'm getting dragged along. This baka here says he doesn't want to go alone and since Manta's too young, and Chocolove went back to the United States. Ryu well, who knows what he's up too. He said the only one left is me." He turned to Horo. "I swear you act like a baby sometimes Horokeu. I'm sure you can just go by yourself." he said with a little distaste in his voice.

_3..._

Horo looked at Ren.

_2..._

He glared at Ren.

_1..._

He opened his mouth.

Oh man...here we go again.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO CALL ME A BABY, BAKA!? YOU'RE THE BASTARD WHO'S ALWAYS ON HIS HIGH HORSE. THE ONLY TIME YOU EVER SHOWED ANY EMOTION WAS WHEN WE WERE GOING AGAINST HAO!!" he then chuckled. "Oh and let's not forget how possessive you got over Lyzerg when you saw he almost got hurt. Too precious. Keeping watch over my sis too? How adorable."

Aw damn. This is gonna get out of control.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ENTAILING!?" Ren said drawing out kwan dao. "I'm calling it how it is!!" Horo said summoning his snowboard. I got in the middle of them drawing out my own katana before it got serious and before we woke up anyone else in the house like Pirika or gram and gramps.

"Alright guys come on! How about we all just go there?" I chuckled nervously. Horo put his board away and smiled. "Yosh! Let's go!" he said already down the path. Ren rolled his eyes and his kwan dao disappeared, following Horo. I sighed putting my sword away, catching up to them making sure they don't kill each other along the way.

_At Desert Paradise…_

A girl with honey golden blonde hair and dark midnight eyes stared at herself in the vanity.

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again._

A woman with spike green hair done up and in a traditional black, Chinese dress with a skull on her noticeably large chest, walked in.

"Anna, you'll be on in five minutes."

_Yoh's POV…_

We finally arrived at Desert Paradise and I had to admit it was a pretty big place. It was one of the largest buildings in Izumo. Lights everywhere and it looked like it had a lot of floors; it reminded me of those Las Vegas type of clubs I saw in pictures.

When we entered we saw people everywhere. They were either gambling, drinking, dancing, or trying to get a room for um…"nightly activities?" Yeah, let's stick with that. Either way, a club was a club.

Horo, Ren, and I grabbed some chairs at the bar. The bartender looked like a pretty old dude, but he seemed like he was full of life. "What'll it be today?" he asked in a rough manner. "Um…I kinda think I'm a little too young to drink here." I replied. Hey, at least I was honest right? And besides that, something told me that alcohol would screw with my furyoko. I was interrupted from my thoughts with a chuckle.

"A little stressed aren't we?" he said as he pulled a shot cup. He grabbed a bottle and out flowed white, milky, liquid. Though, the smell was bittersweet. "Here. Loosen up." He said as he pushed me the shot glass. I looked down at the glass. "It's called sake. Don't drink it fast unless you wanna get drunk fast." He chuckled. I wanted to push it away, but the smell was so intoxicating.

_Damn…_ so I took a sip. Which of course lead to another and another. I felt a pat on my back as I drank more. "That's the –hiccup- spirit –hiccup- Yoh!" I nodded. I looked in the direction to the one addressing me. From what I saw, Horohoro was a regular, unfortunately Horo couldn't hold as much alcohol as we could, or maybe he just gulped it down.

What really astonished me was Ren. He had a bottle full of what was either beer or sake. I couldn't tell, because the lights in the club started to dim. Red and blue lights focused on the stage.

A girl with honey blonde locks and dark midnight eyes came out in a short, knee length black dress that clung to her body to expose her curves the right ways. She was wearing red sandals that made a slight _tak tak _sound. On her head she wore a red bandana whose tails swished when she walked. Around her neck, she adorned large teal beads that could only be seen at…spiritual temples.

"No way…" Horo said. His hiccupping started to settle down as he looked at the girl on stage. "That couldn't be…" Ren garbled as his golden eyes widened in a small state of shock. "Anna." I mumbled. I was lucky she couldn't see us.

_Anna's POV…_

I looked out into the audience. Same perverted old bastards, I saw every night since I had gotten this gig. Since the Shaman Tournament had been suspended, I had to go and life a normal life, working not only as a miko, but singing in this crowd too, as well as going to school. I was hesitant, but I got paid good money so I thought I would keep this job for a little while.

I continued to scan the audience until my eyes rested upon a tanned boy with headphones in his ears, spiky, black hair, dark coal eyes, and a white shirt with his chest exposed, and jeans with a necklace around his neck. My eyes widened in shock, but I quickly diverted them to make it seem like I had never seen him.

He'd grown more handsome over the years. I couldn't believe it. He was here out of all places. However, I saw a shot glass in his hand. _My kami…he's drinking! Doesn't he know what that would do to his furyoko?! _I mentally screamed.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the music came on. I quickly grabbed the microphone. It was an impulse. I started to sing…

_Normal POV…_

Anna grabbed the microphone, starting with small coos of an 'Ooh' sound.

_Kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni_

_Kimi __o kasanete  
My heart is breaking!_

The tails of her red bandana that was so neatly tied around her head, came flaring around her like they were alive. She grabbed the body of it, exposing her golden locks that came a little bit past her upper back close to the middle. Her right arm made it so that the tails of the bandana would fly out behind her back stunning the crowd a little bit as to how big the cloth really was.

She brought it to another position pulling the bandana down even more lifting her left hand to the graceful bangs that flattered and covered her heart-shaped face that only exposed her seductive eyes. That position earned lustful stares from the men in the audience. The insides of her shuddered at the mere thought. She didn't even want to know what they were thinking.

The last position was probably the most graceful one. She maneuvered her beloved cloth to cover the lower part of her face as her seducing eyes stared out into the adorning audience making her seem like a skilled and beautiful kunoichi of some sort. Her blonde hair blew slightly due to the rapidity of her movements. All of which keeping in time with the last part of the verse she was singing.

_Time for a little magic._

She thought as her fabric encased her whole body with one final spin. The lights on the stage went black. The audience scanned around looking for the gorgeous girl. But found her sitting on the bar with her bandana neatly tied around her head once again.

_surinuketeyuku kaze no you ni  
tsukami kirenai  
Why is it you?_

She walked down the bar stopping at Yoh at the last verse, tilting his chin upward singing to him. It put Yoh into a trance as she stared into her eyes. When she walked down continuing to the stage the sway of her hips made Yoh's pants tighten.

_Why am I feeling this way? _Yoh thought as he skimmed the girl up and down until he reached to her ass. He shook his head.

_Bad thoughts. Bad Yoh. Oh fuck…_

She disappeared into the darkness on the stage, but her voice was still ringing through the speakers.

_todoku koto no nai yubisaki  
hitori ni giri shimeteru  
kawasu koto no nai kotoba o  
yozora no hoshi ni nagashi_

_mou furimukanai_

The slight moan that Yoh had heard in her voice made him shift uncomfortably in his chair. Ren only laughed. "Feeling a little _tight _there Yoh?" It only earned him a glare from Yoh. By this point, his carefree personality had gone out the window. Right now, it was taking him everything he had not to whisk Anna away from the stage and take him to his house. He then remembered something.

_We're still engaged._

There was no agreement that he knew of that broke them of their engagement. Anna was still his. All his.

The lights came back on, on the stage. Anna was encased in mirrors. The light made Anna's face bright up a little.

_Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
kimi to umareta akashi  
Ah tadayotteiru  
kokoro no kiri no hate  
I made up my mind!_

Again on the last verse Anna hit the mirrors causing them to shatter. The shards around her brightened her face earning claps from all around the club. The lights hit the shards at certain angles making radiant, prism-like rainbows around her.

_nani mo iwanai kuchibiru no  
oku de kanjiru  
You are my true north._

She stuck out her left hand stopping a few of the mirror shards from their fall. They seemed to float in her hand. Most people in the audience thought it was some sort of special effect not knowing the true power that Anna had possessed. Yoh smiled a bit.

The swirled in her hand as she sang more, until they finally shattered into sparkling dust. The violins buzzed in the background as she kept her dancing in tempo with the song.

_kimi no koe o kizandeiru  
kotoba ijou ni  
I know enough._

_aishiteru to tsubuyaku yori  
kitto kokoro ga yureru  
_

_koishiteru to tsutaeru yori  
kizuna ga fukaku natte  
ima hitori ja nai_

_Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
norikoete ike sou de  
Ah mune ni daita  
kimi no omokage ima  
I will take it there._

The violins took control of the song, as they did a solo. However all eyes were on Anna. She twist and turned. Her hips rolled. Her hair blew. Her eyes watched the astounded audience. Truthfully, she enjoyed the attention. _Only_ slightly though. When she sang, she felt that she could conquer anything. Or anyone. She leaned over to her right leg then rolled up slowly. She then moved her shoulders to the staccato points that the violins played. She brought the microphone back to her mouth.

_mou furimukanai_

The violins died down for a moment just so that it was her voice along with small background music.

_Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
kimi to umareta Akashi_

_Ah tadayotteiru  
kokoro no kiri no hate_

The violins came on again, but when she sang this time it was with more passion. She couldn't deny not looking at Yoh anymore. Trying to look so stoic and cold was not working anymore. She couldn't deny the feeling she had for Yoh. Not anymore. This mask, this façade she was display could no longer work out. She couldn't hide her face from him anymore.

_Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
norikoete ike sou de  
Ah mune ni daita  
kimi no omokage ima  
I will take it there!_

The violins played briskly at the end of her song. She sighed slightly making another little moan into the microphone and the stage went dark.

Anna abruptly ran off the stage and into her dressing room. Yoh saw her and walked towards backstage. There were no guards keeping watch of her door, which Yoh thought was pretty stupid due to the fact that if a man wanted a peek at her or more…

The Chinese woman that had shown her face earlier to Anna stepped into dressing room. She smiled.

"Anna, I believe that was your best performance yet. I think someone's gonna get paid a little extra!" she said excitedly.

_Anna's POV_

I didn't turn around to see who that was who entered my room. My manager and a good friend from the Shaman Tournament, Tao Jun said that. I turned around slightly. "Jun, you think you could leave for a bit. I um…need to be by myself." I asked. I didn't want to seem rude, but I really could use some space.

I guess Jun saw my slightly pained expression so she bowed and took her leave.

The door clicked open again. "Jun, please, I said I would really--'' I said before I turned around and came in contact with dark, coal eyes.

"Oi Anna, it's been a long time hasn't it?" he said coolly, smiling that goofy, idiotic, grin that I love so much.

I turned back around. "Ee." I simply replied. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I acting this way? Why was my chest beating so fast, and why the fuck were my cheeks burning?

"I really liked you out there. Well your singing." He said. I stopped him before he went into a mid rant.

"Yoh." I said turning around. He looked a little shocked for a moment seeing as though he had never seen me with a blush evident on my cheeks.

"Yeah Anna?"

I leaned over and kissed him. Kami, nothing could top this. It felt so good. Though it really didn't seem like me. I put my arms around my head, but I kinda gasped when he kissed me back and deepened it. Before I knew it, we were lip-locking. I was in his grasps. One hand held my waist and the other held my thigh. I moaned slightly. _Oh he's good. Even when he's slightly drunk._

I broke away from him slightly panting. He drew his head towards me, but I stopped him with a finger on his lips. "We can finish this at my hotel." I said. He nodded and we ran through the back entrance of the club towards a hotel named Shukuen.

_Yoh's POV…_

We took the elevator barely making it the top kissing even more passionately. Good thing they were no people around on the top floor. We burst through the door. I picked her up bridal-style and placed her on the bed gently.

"Mm…Anna, I thought, you wanted, aah…to do this on our honeymoon?" I asked as she nibbled on my ear and kissed down my neck. I could feel her tongue sliding down it making me more aroused by the minute.

She straddled me. "I know, but that was then, and this is now. Besides, we don't even know when the Shaman Tournament is going to begin again. There's no time like the present." She whispered as she kissed my ear.

She chuckled slightly as she stroked my ever-increasing erection. "Besides that Yoh, it seems like you _really_ want it, right now." She purred. I moaned. Kami, that did it.

I turned her on the bed slowly taking off her dress. She had such a beautiful, petite body. Everything about her was just gorgeous. Her bandana came undone and whirled around the bed in a beguiling manner.

I kissed her again. She took off my shirt and moved her fingers down my skin. My skin was sensitive to her touch. Her smooth, small fingers that teased me made me moan even more into the kiss. She made her way to my pants and slowly pulled them off. I kissed down her neck towards her black, strapless bra. My tongue played around her clothed breasts for a moment.

"Y-yoh s-stop teasing me!" she gasped. I smirked as I pulled off her bra exposing her. I couldn't contain myself. She tried covering herself up with her bandana. Her blush was rising even more. She looked so sweet.

"Don't." I said as I moved her hand and the bandana. I made my way down, kissing her breasts, feeling them, embracing them. I sucked on her nipples which made her moan in pleasure.

As we went under the sheets of the bed, she slid my boxers off of me. I looked up at her from where the valley of her breasts were. "You sly little itako, you." I said as I smirked. She brought my head down to her and kissed me again.

I pulled off her panties. I guess there was no turning back now. I cast her panties aside and embraced her again. I entered her only to make her cry out in pain. Shit…did I do something wrong?

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Why did you stop?" she murmured. "You…you got hurt, didn't I do something wrong?" I asked panicking a little. "Yoh, you baka. I'm a virgin. Well I was. But all virgin girls go through that pain. Didn't you learn that in school?" Anna asked me. Now 

that she mentioned it…I was asleep in health class so I didn't hear about that. "You're fine. Let's continue this." She said. I pushed inside of her deeper feeling myself strip her virtue away from her. She winced at some points and moaned as I pushed myself deeper making sure all of myself was inside of her. It felt so good to feel her warmth and wetness. I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt her anymore so I started slowly. I thrusted in and out of her so she could adjust to me. She arched her back and moaned louder. I could tell that I was washing all of the pain away.

Her red painted nails moved down my back grasping on at some points. I didn't mind that. The pleasure that I was feeling didn't have anything on that slight pain. I decided to pick up the pace and go faster. "Oh yes, Yoh, faster." She moaned. I went faster. I pulled her hands from her back and pulled them above her head. She had to depend upon her hips and legs for the support of her body against mine.

"Yoh!" she started to scream. I needed more of those sounds from her. I went as fast as I could go making her hips buck along with me. She started to scream in pure ecstasy. "Anna." I moaned feeling a slight tingling down in my manhood. I was close, but I pushed in further making her gasp at how deep in I was.

_Anna's POV…_

Despite the fact that Yoh was oblivious when he takes a girl's virginity, he was good. _Really _good. I couldn't help myself moaning, panting, and screaming. I could feel myself close in on him.

"Yoh, I think I'm gonna—'' I said before I was cut off by Yoh.

"Not yet Anna-chan." Yoh said as he pushed himself further into me. I let out a gasp. If he goes any further. Oh kami, I don't think I'll be able to control myself.

"Annaaaa…" he moaned. Fuck, I feel him going faster. This speed was so inhuman!

"Anna, I'm gonna—''

"Together Yoh!" I yelled and we released it all.

The warmth, the pleasure, all of that from the little escapade we just had tonight; it was amazing. He exited out of me and pulled me close to him looking up at the ceiling with his goofy grin back intact.

"Anna…" he called. I looked at him. "Hm?"

"I just realized something. The name of your song, Omokage, means face right?" I looked at him with a serious look. He tensed up a little like he expected to get hit in the head by me. Something I definitely took pleasure in when I was younger during the Shaman Tournament.

I did something that I hadn't done in a long time. I laughed. He looked at me a bit shocked. "Yes, Yoh, it does." I said. I blushed when he curled up next to me.

I looked out of the window into the night sky at the stars as I stroked Yoh's hair. He, being fast asleep probably couldn't have felt it also coated over with sake. I guessed he would be out for a good, long, while.

_Actually, Omokage has two meanings. One meaning face, the other meaning kindness._

I looked down at Yoh's sleeping form and smiled.

_You, Yoh, have shown me both. You are the face of kindness itself. And that's what I love about you._

**Authoress' Note**: Yeah, so this is my first Shaman King story. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. Another oneshot/songfic! I'm getting good at these. Funniest part I think out of this whole story is that I think the scarf is ALIVE!! Lol I know. I'm being stupid. Okay, you guys who read my fics should know the rules. **R&R**! **No flames please**! If you do not have a sufficient commentary as to the reason why you do not like what I did in this fic then please do not send a negative comment. It's a waste of my time and yours and will NOT be tolerated.

_Ja Ne!_

_Saku-chan_


End file.
